A Love Without Cause
by Kida Kuro
Summary: Gaia Commission. Chihero Hatake is Dark Mousy's partner, both having a knack at stealing. Dark, expressively shows his love for Chihero, but she hides her own feelings.


This is a gaia commission for ChiheroHatake it was suppose to be romance and Chihero (her OC) doesn't show her love for Dark but he does her. ^ ^; I think it turned more action-y. And completely and utterly all about Chihero since it's first person. I haven't really been in a writing mood (luckily I started re-reading D. out of my own accord and desires. Planned on it right before the commission was assigned and for right after I finished re-reading Gravitation since I found book 11 used! I HAVE THE COMPLETE GRAVITATION SERIES MINUS THE SEQUEL WHICH I HAVE NONE OF AND HARDLY KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT! -dies-) Anyway...Uh...Derp. I hope ChiheroHatake enjoys this and anyone else who reads this (all the way since I think the ending is a bit more worth while than any other section). I didn't have much information for the entire thing, so yeah. I kind of winged it.

* * *

I brushed my dark, raven like hair out of my face as I ran across the roof. As I glanced over, I smiled, seeing the dark wings that were Wiz's, helping my partner in crime, Dark Mousy, fly over toward the art museum.

I was lucky enough to be skilled at this, my face flushed, thinking about being able to work beside the young, handsome art thief, seeing his dark eyes reflect my face in his every time he stared at me and professed his love. Of course I hadn't been able to ever say it back to him, too embarrassed by far to admit such a dastardly emotion. Yes, just working alongside him was enough to push back my feelings.

As we neared the museum, we could see more and more lights as the cops flushed out to try and scout out Dark. He always had to put on a show.

We hid out of sight for a mere minute as usual, Wiz looking over his shoulder at me with fondness.

"Looks like they pulled out the big guns tonight, there's more of them than usual. Remember the plan?" Dark asked me, grinning.

I nodded, "of course. I'll be able to disable any of those silly little alarms," I giggled through force of habit, blushing slightly when he kissed my forehead.

"Good, get going. I'll distract them for now." He and Wiz then flew off; I could hear the squeals of young girls, the hard shouts of gruff men, and anything else as he came into sight. I jumped off the fire escape and headed toward the back of the building, hiding fairly well in the bushes and trees as I found an entrance through a window when a couple of guards weren't looking. Inside I hid, seeing a couple more of the police walking around, holding out their flash lights to spot anybody. Of course they wouldn't expect a school girl to be with him.

Once the police were past, I quickly headed out of the room and up the stairs, avoiding anything that might cause a ruckus. I disassembled any of the alarms I came to and avoided the guards…until they headed outside that is.

_Dark must have fooled them!_ I thought, running toward where I was suppose to meet him, except I was caught up, my arm being grabbed from behind. I struggled as I was pulled close to what seemed to be a man's body. I tried to scream for Dark, tears already welling up in my eyes, but a hand had already covered my face, a cloth in it to boot. I felt myself getting sleepy then and couldn't figure out why....

I could hear people talking in my dream, I saw Dark and was trying to talk to him, but everyone else was just too loud. I could hardly think. Who were those people and where was I? I tried to think of puppies, and sunsets as Dark walked away. I couldn't think to tell him to stay, even though in my heart I wanted him to. I wanted him to come back and only look at me. I then lost my train of thought, someone shaking my shoulder. I tried to brush whoever it was off, but I couldn't seem to really move my hands. I could tell they were in my lap, but something seemed constraining. The other moved with the one I tried to move.

I opened my eyes to see a police station, giggling nervously; I glanced at my hands, seeing handcuffs attached to my wrists. They apparently didn't see any point in putting them behind my back. That would have been really uncomfortable.

"You're finally awake," a middle aged man said next to me. I finally noticed that all the other voices had stopped. We were in an interrogation room, the man going over to a chair across from me.

"What's your name, how old are you, and where do you go to school?" he asked immediately.

"Chihero Hatake," I spat out immediately, "16, and Azumano High School."

"Are you a fan of infamous Phantom Thief Dark? Or are you affiliated with him? If you know his whereabouts, please tell us, we'll let you off easy."

"I-I am just a fan…I was hoping to meet him!" I said quickly, smiling. I remembered how Dark always said my smile was so cute, so I hoped he'd fall for it.

"Is that so, I don't understand why all you young girls adore such a criminal," he shook his head.

"He's _not_!" I stood, shouting, a knock suddenly at the door which made both him, and myself, look at it.

"Sir, it's time. Let me escort her," a young, tall man said from the door, his hat down low.

"Fine," the older officer said in reply, his voice monotone as he stood and moved past the other at the door.

I stood, assuming I was to go out as well; the man who said he'd escort me took my arm, not so much like I thought an officer would. He pulled me to the front desk, telling them that it was decided to not record my coming in. He then pulled me right out the front doors, as confused as I was, I followed without question.

When we were well out of sight and hidden behind some trees, he started stripping, taking off his hat with his back toward me. I was astonished, no words coming out of my mouth, only a smile crossing my lips.

"Miss me?" Dark turned toward me, leaning forward with his face obnoxiously close to mine.

"No," I smiled and turned my head, only glancing at him to see him pout before he took my hands, finally getting rid of the nasty handcuffs that bound me.

"I was worried about you," he tossed the cuffs away, kissing my cheek, making my heart beat profoundly out of my chest.

I couldn't even mutter a single phrase, only smiling and staring at him as affectionately as I would allow myself. His dark eyes fit him so beautifully and corresponded with his hair and fair skin.

"I'll take you home, Wiz." The bunny popped out of a tree, clinging to his master and becoming his wings. Dark then took me up in his arms, myself letting out a squeak. I could feel the cool air swoosh around us, the only heat I could feel being my cheeks and Dark's body. I clung to him, my arms around his neck, my head resting on his shoulder. I had just slept, forcefully, but my eyes tried to close on me. I tried to refuse the gesture…but it was futile.

I felt lips upon mine, an image of Dark exhausting itself in my head as I partially woke up from my dreams. It was near sunrise, a few feathers falling and flowing against the current wings created as my dark angel flew off to where he came from. I know he'll leave me. He leaves me every night and makes me weep inside. I can never show him, tell him my feelings. I have to be his sunlight in his night ridden world. I wish I could stay with him, but I have to stay in the sunlit world that bore me. It's different than that of the infamous thief who mysteriously stays the same no matter what hour or what day I see him. He'll certainly disappear, leaving me behind, so I can't show him my feelings no matter how much I desire to. No point in crying…I tell this to myself every time. Every time I feel a sob down back in the depths of my throat. I love him…too much. I wish my last name was Mousy.

* * *

Yes the police used Chloroform...that's probably bad for the police...but it's better than hassling a struggling teenage girl in that kind of situation. IDK _ I think it all turned out okay... maybe?


End file.
